1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,365 discloses a connector having a force multiplying function by a lever and a slider. The slider is provided in a housing of the connector and movable in directions perpendicular to a connecting direction to a mating connector. Further, a cover for accommodating wires drawn out from the housing is mounted on the housing and the lever is rotatably mounted on the cover. The lever is formed with a gear and the slider is formed with a rack engageable with the gear. Further, the slider is formed with a cam groove for guiding a cam pin provided on the mating connector.
If the lever is rotated in a state where the two connectors are lightly fitted, the slider moves via the engagement between the gear and rack and the cam pin is guided by the cam groove, whereby the two connectors are connected.
The above cover is mounted by being fitted onto the connector housing from above and engaging a plurality of resilient pieces provided on the cover with the connector housing. However, if there is a relative displacement between the slider and the lever when the cover is mounted, it leads to a problem that the gear of the lever and the rack of the slider are not smoothly engaged and the cover cannot be easily mounted due to interference. Further, since a holding force of the cover depends on resilient forces of the resilient pieces, the above structure has sufficient room for improvement in terms of improving the holding force.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to enable a cover to be smoothly mounted and can improve a holding force of the cover.